Cool Time Machine Experience
by akuma-tenshi1313
Summary: Gara-gara Undertaker, Ciel, Sebasu, Alois, Claude serta Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy dan Happy kelempar ke Korea Selatan! Dan ujung-ujungnya ketemu Suju. Gimana kelanjutan petualangan mereka! Baca di fanfic ini sesaat setelah anda mengkliknya! RnR, please? No Flame QAQ New Author. Enjooy
1. Chapter 1

Halo! XD

Saya Author baru! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! Yukari adalah otaku dan ELF. Arigatou sudah berkenan membaca cerita Yukari! xD

Oke, ENJOOOYYY~

**Cool Time Machine Experience**

Suatu hari. Ciel Phantomhive, anak manja bin katro, lagi dandan *coret* sarapan di ruang makan. Butlernya, Sebastian Michaelis, iblis aneh bin ganteng, berdiri di sebelahnya.

GUBRAAAK

TIBA-TIBA *coretcapslockjebol* pintu rubuh ditubruk ama Alois, Undertaker with his deathscythe, sm iblis berkacamata bin jenong Claude Faustus. "asdfghjkl;! Ketok dulu kek! Gua jadi nelen duri ikan nih! Sebas! Lo sih! *kokjadiSebbydisalahin*" maki Ciel.

"Lha wong bukan salah saya dong bocchan. Emang bocchan nyuruh saya?" Tanya si Butler dengan gobloknya.

"dih! Udah deh lupain aja! Ini lagi si Alois, shinigami Undertaker sm iblis jenong mau ngapain?!" Ciel mulai esmosi.

"Ano, Ciel, si Undertaker nemuin mesin waktu nih! Ayo kita ke masa lalu!" jerit Alois yang membuat rokok Bard jatuh bergulingan(?).

"gak, gak Earl. Kita mau ke masa depan!" sahut Undertaker.

"masa lalu aje! Gua penasaran dinosaurus tuh apa?!" tentang Alois.

Maka. Terjadilah pertarungan adu bacot kaga mutu karya Alois Trancy dan Underbengek *coret* undertaker.

Setelah menunggu Ciel dimakamin *coret (Ciel: salah mulu lo thorr!)* Alois sm Undertaker adu bacot, akhirnya dengan selamat sentosa Undertaker menang.

"YUHUUU BANZAAAIII AI EM WINNNN!" sorak Undertaker gaje kayak neriakin Us*in B*lt.

"Oi Undertaker. Iyadah gua kalah. Tapi cepetan dong nyalain mesin waktunya!" tereak Alois sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Undertaker yang sudah tidak berbadan (?) itu.

"i-i-iyaaahhh… tapi lepasin dulu guenyahhh… hahahahhahahaa *iniUndertakerkenapa*" kata Undertaker gaje karena mabok digoncang sama Alois.

Undertaker pun memasukkan semacam kunci aneh(?) dari tulang berhiaskan bulu burung kutilang yang keserempet bajaj. Ceklek! Nit nat nit nut! Terdengar proses dari mesin itu. Sampai akhirnya…

"WUAAAA!" teriak Ciel & Alois karena kepala mereka serasa muter-muter (?). Tentunya Claude, Sebastian sama Undertaker nggak, toh mereka iblis & shinigami gaje bin aneh. *ditabok*

"Pusyiiing… C*p L*ng gua mana ya.." gumam Ciel yang udah kebangun terus karena tulalit darurat(?) jadi aneh.

"Sepertinya kita sudah sampai di lokasi Op0067382(?), Bocchan." Kata suara banci *coret* baritone yang ternyata milik Sebastian.

"hoo…" Ciel hanya bisa ber'oh' ria. "GUE DIMANA?! GUE PAKE KOLOR CORAK APA?! AAA… ANCURLAH IDUP GUE!" terdengar suara Alois yang makin hari makin stress dan sepertinya hari ini mencapai dasarnya, eh, puncaknya!(?). Gomen ne. Author lagi puasa makanya hyperbola(?) author kumat #ganyambung.

"tenanglah, Danna-sama! Saya ada disini, siap melayani anda." Ucap Claude dengan gaya sok cool (Sistar?) nya. "ngomong-ngomong, KITA ADA DIMANA?!" secara serentak, Ciel dan Alois bertanya. Dengan serentak juga (copast!) Sebastian dan Claude menjawab, "di… … … (cepetan!) KOREA SELATAN." Ya, jawaban yang sarkastis(?).

"what?! We're in South Korea?! Oh, what should we do?!" Alois mulai kumat dan ditenangkan oleh Claude. Ciel Cuma ngeliatin dengan cengo tapi professional(?)nya. "Permisi, tuan muda, saya minta izin untung berjalan-jalan sebentar. Dilihat dari kotanya yang ramai, tampaknya kita berada di Seoul, ibukota Korea Selatan." Jelas Sebastian dengan singkat, padat dan jueeelaass. "sure. Pergi!" tereak Ciel sambil nendang Sebastian yang dengan lincahnya menghindar ke Taman Lawang(?).

BRUAAAK

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras yang menyebabkan langit runtuh bumi terbelah(?). Ciel nengok dengan slow motion, Undertaker mendadak jadi kunti dan Alois yang berpose a la patung pancoran. Claude cuma melihat dengan pose rata(?) nya.

"aah. Mianhae. Saya kurang berhati-hati…" kata Sebastian dengan wajah sok calm down-nya *digatak*.

"gwaenchanae. Saya juga minta maaf." Kata orang yang ditubruk Sebastian dengan sengaja itu. Orang itu tinggi, tampan, berotot tapi seksi(?) dan berwibawa. "ngomong-ngomong, kalau saya boleh tahu(tempe). Mengapa anda memakai jas dan rambut anda model laut merah dibelah tengah?" Tanya orang itu dengan sopan tapi blak-blakan. "ah, itu sudah gaya saya." Sebastian yang tersanjung(?) itupun mengibaskan poninya dengan anggun seperti my little pony(?).

"Selamat siang. Mohon anda berkenan memaafkan butler saya ini…" Ciel pun meminta maaf dengan profesionalnya. "Ha? Siapa namamu, saeng?" Tanya orang itu. "Namaku Ciel Phantomhive. Kepala keluarga Phantomhive di London, Inggris." Jelasnya. "N-Ne. Jika berkenan, saya mengajak anda untuk ke rumah saya dulu, bagaimana?" Tanya orang itu. "Tetapi, kami akan membawa banyak orang. Jadi, maaf jika kamar anda aka nada sedikit tawuran(?)" ucap Sebastian. "Tidak apa-apa." Kata orang itu. "Claude, bawa danna-sama-mu. Undertaker, berhenti tertawa dan ikut kami!" seru Ciel dengan glare-nya yang termashyur.

Mereka pun, berjalan melalui kota Seoul yang ramai.

Sementara itu, di FAIRY TAIL…

"Hey Lucy! Cepat ke sini. CEPAAT!" tereak Natsu dan kontan membuat seluruh guild yang tadinya ramai menjadi mengheningkan cipta mendadak.

"Hei, Flame Head. Tak bisakah kau diam walau hanya sedetik saja?! Guild yang damai(?) ini terganggunya selalu gara-gara kau, tahu!" ucap You-Know-Who. Ya, manusia es, Gray Fullbuster.

"Aku berkata pada Lucy, Ice Head. Bukan kau!" balas Natsu.

"apa katamu, Stupid Fire?!"

"budeg banget sih, Ice Machine!"

"Motion Sickness!"

"Stripper!"

"Berhenti, atau aku tak akan mendengarkan apapun." Sebuah wanita pirang menyahut.

"Jangan bertengkar disini atau akan kubunuh kalian berdua." Wanita berambut Scarlet juga menyahut ucapan itu.

"Lu-Lucy!"

"Er.. Erza?!"

"Ya. Ada apa sih, Natsu?" Tanya Lucy dengan tampang heran.

"Itu lho, Luce. Happy menemukan mesin waktu bertuliskan.. Under.. Underwear.. ah, Undertaker! Ayo kita ke pinggir sungai sekarang agar bisa melihat mesin waktu itu!" ujar Natsu.

"Kami ikut." Kata Gray dan Erza.

Di pinggir sungai…

"Aye! Natsu! Kau sudah datang!" seru seekor kucing biru bermata belo dan terbang bagai gagak nyupir helicopter *gimanacaranya*.

"Happy! Mana mesin waktu kita?!" Tanya Natsu dengan motion happiness(?) nya.

"aye! Disini!" kata Happy sambil menunjukkan sebuah mesin seperti mesin mobil Corvette dan sebuah kunci yang digunakan Undertaker tadi.

"hei, kunci apa noh? Kunci roh? Buatku!" teriak Lucy yang langsung merebut kunci itu.

"O-o, tidak bisa, Luce! Wu-wuaah!" kata Natsu yang menghalangi Lucy, tapi kesandung sehingga nubruk Lucy.

"Kyaa!" Lucy limbung dan tanpa sengaja (hah?) kuncinya nancep(?) di lubangnya dan membuat ada sinar yang menyilaukan bagai sebuah lampu Ph*lips baru.

"WUAAA!" teriak Lucy, Natsu (terutama, karena Motion Sickness), Gray, Erza & Happy yang berpusing-pusing(?) ke masa depan.

"hhnghh.." lenguh(Sapi?!) Erza yang bangun. "Dimana ini?" tanyanya. "Aku tidak tahu. Ini tempat yang aneh." Jawab Gray yang baru bangun(bangun tidur k uterus mandiii….). "Aku pusiiing .." ucap Lucy dan Happy bersamaan. "Hey Lucy, kau meniruku!" tukas Happy. "Diam, kucing. Aku tak mau berurusan denganmu." Jawab Lucy dengan Erza mode on. "Ba… baiklah…" Happy pundung karena dia tumben-tumbennya kalah bacod dari Lucy.

Erza pun berdiri dan menabrak seseorang. "Aduh!" rintihnya (tumben si Erza). "Mi-mianhae! Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya orang itu. Dia berwajah cute dan sukses membuat Erza blushing(?).

"ya, aku baik-baik saja. Tetapi aku dan teman-temanku tak punya tempat tinggal karena tersesat tadi…" kata Erza.

"Oh, iya. Lee Sungmin imnida. Kalian bisa tinggal di dorm-ku kalau mau." Katanya.

"Dorm? Apakah itu sejenis guild?" Tanya Natsu gaje tapi sudah mendingan dari Motion Sickness-nya karena minum ant*ngin.

"Hmm… yah, begitulah…" jawab Sungmin dengan ragu-ragu karena pertanyaan Natsu yang bego banget. *dibakarNatsu*

"Oya. Namaku Erza. Ini temanku, Gray, Lucy, Natsu, dan… Happy?" kata Erza dengan sedikit mengernyit (emak-emak?) karena Happy adalah kucing terbang.

"aye! Happy!" kata Happy dengan seenak ekor(?) nya.

_Happy! Bodo lu! Lu kucing sihir! _ Piker Erza.

"y-ya… Ayo, kita ke dorm-ku…." Ajak Sungmin.

Dan merekapun berjalan(ex. Happy karena ya, taulah—dia kan terbang) menuju dorm Sungmin.

Tanpa chara dari Kuroshitsuji dan Fairy Tail ketahui, hal yang gede (baca: besar) menanti.


	2. Chapter 2

Haloo!

Kembali berjumpa dengan Sugoi Yukari *cool face* *plakk

Maaf kalo Yukari ngaret, soalnya Yukari kadang-kadang males lanjutinnya =A= *ditabok*

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji cuma punya Toboso Yana-sensei dan Fairy Tail cuma milik Mashima Hiro-sensei.**** Sedangkan anggota suju dan yang lain hanya milik diri mereka dan orangtua masing-masing dan Tuhannya.**** Sekian.**

Yaudah ntar Yukari dikira banyak bacod, baca aja ya chap.2.

Enjooy~

**Cool Time Machine Experience**

"Inilah dormku." Kata orang tinggi itu.

"hoo, besar~" kata Alois kagum. (yaelah, mang Manor lu kaga besar apa Is?)

"Saya belum tahu nama anda. Saya Sebastian Michaelis." Kata Sebastian ber-yoroshiku(?) ria.

"Choi Siwon imnida." Kata Siwon (sfx: JGEEERRRR).

"Hoo. Saya Claude Faustus, dan ini tuan saya Alois Trancy. Maaf telah mengganggu karena Sebastian telah menerima tawaran anda…." Jelas Claudia sabun mandi(?) eh, Claude, dengan sedikit tatapan sinis pada Sebastian.

Terjadilah sebuah adu deathglare bersejarah antara dua iblis, Claude dan Sebastian. Jeng jeng jeng… *duak*

"hei, hyung. Siapa mereka?" seseorang bertubuh kecil, pendek dan suara cempreng(?) bertanya pada Siwon.

"ah, Wookie, mereka TEMANku. Mereka akan tinggal disini mulai sekarang. Gimana?" kata Siwon dan jelas membuat Ciel sweatdrop karena dia tidak akrab dengan kata 'TEMAN'.

"Heeeii! Kamu lucu bangeet~~~" terdengar suara cowok cantik dan sibuk mencubiti pipi Sebastian(?). "Mmmm.. y-ya.. haloo.." kata Sebastian sweatdrop karena diperlakukan(?) seperti itu.

"Heechul hyung! Ah, maafkan dia.. ^^" kata Ryeowook dan Siwon.

"Se-Sebasuu…" Claude sweatdrop liat Sebas kaget (?). (makin lama makin ga nyambung nih fic).

"Hei, kau. Bisakah lepaskan butlerku untuk sejenak?" Tanya Ciel sinis kepada HeeHee itu.

"Ci-Ciel! Itu bahaya—" Siwon ga sempet lanjutin karena Heechul keburu nyadar duluan.

"Bocaaaah.." kata Heechul esmosi. "Kau masih kecil, jangan melawanku haa?" kata Heechul sambil memperlihatkan demon smile-nya. Ciel hanya datar(?).

"Sudah, maafkan dia, Heechul-san. Yang penting, aku butuh kolor baru." Kata Alois kalem dan tidak nyadar atas kalimatnya itu.

GUBRAAK!

Serentak semua orang (ex. Sebastian & Claude) di sekitar Bojong Kenyot, eh Alois, jatuh jawdrop dengan buruknya di atas pasir.

BRUAAAKK

Tiba-tiba, pintu dorm terbuka dengan sangat dramatisnya karena ditonjok oleh Erza. Gray, Natsu berpelukan a la Teletubbies Sihir, Lucy cengo, Happy buta mendadak. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa cengo dan sweatdrop. "Ara, ara… selamat datang Sungmin. Siapa itu, teman-temanmu yang sama gila dengan mereka?" Tanya Heechul sambil nunjuk Ciel dkk dengan nusuknya.

"Ya, teman-temanku memang gila kecuali Sungmin. Aku tidak, kau tau, bishounen? Namaku Erza Scarlet. Kata Sungmin, kami boleh tinggal di sini untuk sementara." Kata Erza panjang lebar dan sukses membuat Lucy smackdown(?). "Aku pergi sebentar, deh.." kata Sungmin terus langsung ngibrit.

"Oh, begitu. Namaku Heechul, bukan bishounen. Baiklah, yang rambut pirang ini boleh tidur di kamarku!" kata Heechul dramatis tak kira-kira membuat Lucy kaget.

"Aku?!" ucap Lucy sweatdrop.

"ya ya ya, aku lapar, bisa kami makan sesuatu (fans Syahrini, nih!)?" Tanya Natsu dan membuat semua orang GUBRAK lagi dengan sukses.

"Hyuuung! Aku lapar! Aku ingin makan! Wook hyung! Masakin!" terdengar suara bass yang tak lain tak bukan adalah sang Evil Magnae, CHO KYUHYUN. (sfx: JRUEEENGGG).

"SETUJU!" kata Natsu dengan watados-nya.

"TOS!" seru Kyuhyun dan Natsu.

DUAK

Dan dengan suksesnya Kyuhyun dijitak Heechul dan Natsu dipukul Erza sampai babak belur seperti biasa.

"hihihihi… da-daijoubuuu…" Undertaker yang daritadi gak keliatan upilnya, eh, idungnya itupun kembali tertawa dengan khidmat.

Sementara itu, Claude asyik berargumen dengan Gray dan Kyuhyun, Ciel ngobrol dengan Siwon, Lucy digoda Sebastian(?) dan Alois belajar masak dengan Wook.

DHUAAARRR!

Itulah akibatnyaaa… Tidak minum Antimooo… *Author salah ketik, lupa minum Panadol* Akibat kesalahan Ryeowook(?) memperbolehkan Alois belajar masak, alhasil terjadilah peristiwa bom berantai(?) a la Alois yang menyebabkan dapur menjadi hancur.

"OH, MY, GOOOOSSHHH." Seru Gray, Undertaker, Siwon (sambil meratap tentunya…), Happy dan Ryeowook dengan suasana gereja yang menegangkan.

"CANTIKKU MANISKU!" teriak Cinder—eh, Heechul, Kyuhyun dan Lucy bersamaan dan langsung sweatdrop ria.

Reaksi Erza, Sebastian, Claude dan Ciel: datar abhesss.

"Woy bocah, ekspresi dikit napa?!" teriak Gray pada Ciel, yang sayangnya sangat merugikan. "Hah, what did you say?! SEBASTIAAN.. KILL HIM!" kata Ciel yang esmosi mirip Hitsugaya kalo dikatain bocah. "Yes my lord." Sebastian langsung memeluk, eh, menendang Gray dengan slow motion dan dramatis. "A-A-A-AA~~~~~~" teriak Gray dengan gaya film action. Keseringan nonton, diajak Elfman sih…

"Bagoos. Oke Seb, tengki yeh!" kata Ciel yang gaulnya bener-bener tulalit.

GUEDUBRUAKKK

Lucy, Natsu, Siwon dan Alois pun dengan sukses terjun indah ke lantai. Erza, Heechul, Gray, Undertaker dan Ryeowook cuma sweatdrop. Ciel, Sebastian dan Claude tau lah kayak gimana. Happy dan Kyu doang yang jawdrop.

"ADOOOHH! INI LAGI PADA NGAPAIN SIH?! KITA TELAT, DASAR DONGSAENG BEGO!" teriak angel yang tumben lagi marah. Sabar atuh mboook…

"Ehehe, hehe Teukie hyung. Orang kita nunggu si Encung yang lamanya blas itu.." kata Kyu dengan watados versi jumbo kepada sang angel yang ternyata adalah Park Jung Soo itu. "Hah, siapa elo semua?! Cosu?!" Tanya Teuk kaga nyambung. "Heh, gue bangsawan!" kata Ciel dan Alois dengan bersamaan dan langsung kirim-kiriman deathglare. "Aku Erza. Ini Natsu. Ini Gray. Ini Lucy. Dan ini.. Hap.. Py.." Erza sweatdrop. Untungnya Happy lagi duduk doang.

JDBRUAAK

Nah, ada aja nih author. Daritadi pasti bunyinya kayak barang ancur. Yaudah deh cekidot aja.. ternyata 1000000000 maling datang, saudara-saudaraku yang tercintah. Erza ngeluarin pedang, Sebasu dan Claude siap siaga, Lucy, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Heechul, dan Happy ngumpet, Natsu sama Gray lirik-lirik (heh, awas kalo mikir yaoi!).

GEDEBRUAK JDARR PRAKK BRUAAK

Telah kita lihat saudara-saudara, insiden mengenaskan yang terjadi di Hueco Mundo, eh, dorm Super Junior. Semua telah mengalahkan preman itu.

*hening mencekam*

"eh, Teukie hyung. Saya udah siap desu~" terdengar suara banci cuco', eh, Art of Voice yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Yesung.

"KEPALA GEDEEEEE! GUE UDAH NUNGGU DARI TADI, TAU GA?! GA TAU KAN?! UDAH, SEKARANG SEMUA PERSONIL SUJU MASUK MOBIL!" teriak Leeteuk esmosi terus langsung menendang pantat anak-anak suju masuk mobil. "AAAW! Apa salah gue, hah?! Idul fitri udah lewat! Aiiish, APPOOOO!" tereak Kunyuk kaga jelas. "Yang ZABAR ya, babeh.." teriak Donghae ga mutu.

Di Music Bank..

"_Sexy free and single I'm ready to bingo.." _ Terdengar suara personil Suju yang lagi nyanyi es ep es. "Buset, lagu apaan sih? Gaje dah.." ucap Natsu dan dengan mudahnya digampar sama Erza. "Ga ngerhormatin orang lain, loe…" kata Erza yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sebs. Ngemeng-ngemeng, disini cuma ada Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Ciel sama Sebs karena yang lain kecapekan jadi rehat dulu di Jeruk Purut, eh, maksudnya dorm Suju.

"Buset, kelapa gading, eh, kepala cula. Tau ah, betewe tuh siapa orang ganteng tu?!" Tanya Lucy dan Ciel langsung gubrak dengan lazim. "Itu Taeyang dari Big Bang. Nama aslinya Dong Young Bae (baek kah? Emang Taeyang baek kok... Hehehe, peace!)." jelas Sebastian dengan kemunduran teknik iblislogi-nya. "Dasar gudang informasi! Nah terus yang itu namanya siapa?" tumbennya Erza nanya, tapi, kepada dua orang perempuan yang super cantik dan eksentrik. "Kalo itu Park Bom dan CL dari 2NE1." Kayaknya si Sebs udah males jelasin lagi.

Sementara Lucy yang kayaknya dari jaman jebot ngehampirin Taeyang dan ngobrol sama dia, Erza yang sedang ngobrol sama CL, Ciel(?) (pengucapan Ciel dan CL, kan, sama! Astapilulo) dan Sebs yang lagi risih sama orang gaje(akhirnya tu orang dibuat pingsan oleh pesona Sebastian(?)), Natsu tubrukan sama laki-laki nyentrik bersuara cempreng(bukan Ryeowook) yang super ganteeennggggg. "Whoa! Sori dori mori, masbroh!" kata Natsu dengan seenaknya.

"Gwaenchana, Gwaenchana! Aku juga minta maaf!" kata orang itu. "Namaku G-Dragon. _You?_" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm? Oya, perkenalkan, aku Natsu Dragneel, Dragon Slayer!" kata Natsu dengan terlalu jujur. Ampun deh nih anak.

"Hah, apa itu?" Nah loh, Natsu. GD nanya kan.

"Hmm, jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa qaqa.. (gagitu, gagitu!)sebetulnya aku sama temen-temenku nemuin mesin waktu terus akhirnya tiba di sini. Kami penyihir dari Fairy Tail!" jelas Natsu dengan nggak jelas karena dia lagi berusaha terlihat meyakinkan. Lho, kok gini.

"Oke, aku gapernah LEMES kok! Udah ya, annyeong!" kata GD, lalu berlalu(?).

Setelah nyampe di dorm Suju..

"Jadi, lo-lo semua bisa nyeritain ga, gimana lo-lo semua bisa nyampe disini?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Jadi gini lho hyung, aku kan ikut audisi, terus.." kata Eunhyuk yang terus dilempar kebaya, eh, botol sama Leeteuk.

"Gue tanya sama Ciel dan Erza dkk, bukan elo, monyet!" kata Leeteuk dalem dan nusuk ke dasar samudra antartika(?).

"Ooh. Itu. Kalau aku, jadi aku sedang makan. Lalu Undertaker datang bersama Alois dan Claude, lalu bilang bahwa ia menciptakan mesin waktu. Setelah itu, dia menancapkan kunci ababil dan tibalah kami disini, bertemu Siwon dan kesini, bukan salahku." Kata Ciel singkat nan dramatis sambil mengisap, eh, menyesap Earl Yellow, maksudnya Earl Grey. Bukan Gray Fullbuster, woi!

"Aku? Natsu bilang Happy mendapatkan mesin waktu ciptaan Undertaker. Akhirnya aku, Lucy dan Gray mengikutinya dan karena Lucy dan Natsu bertengkar, tanpa sengaja kuncinya tertancap di mesin. Saat bangun, kami sudah berada di sini, lalu bertemu Sungmin yang membawa kami ke sini." Kata Erza lebih panjang lebar dari Ciel. Cuma bilang sih, masalah buat lo gitu.

"Hoo. Jadi gitu. Yah, jadi sekarang bagaimana pembagian kamarnya? Di apartemen ini sudah ada yang menghuni semua." Kata Sungmin.

"Aku yang menentukan! Ciel dengan Heechul. Sebastian dengan Ryeowook. Claude dengan Yesung. Alois dengan Shindong. Natsu dan Happy dengan Kyuhyun. Lucy dengan Eunhyuk. Erza dengan Donghae dan Gray dengan Sungmin. Mau membantah?" kata Teukie dengan deathglare.

"A-" Heechul, Alois dan Ciel mau protes, tapi disambut oleh glare Teukie dan Erza.

Hmm, pasti pada kepo dengan keadaan kamar masing-masing. Wes, tengok ajalaaah~

FIRST, Ciel dan Heechul.

"Bocah! Ambilkan bedakku!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ambilkan!"

"Tidak mau!"

"AMBILKAAANN!"

"TIDAK MAUUU!"

Terjadilah adu bacot. Jengjeng...

SECOND, Sebastian dan Ryeowook.

"Selamat tidur, Sebastian. Mimpi indah."

"Selamat tidur, Tuan."

Normal aja, sih. Walaupun sebetulnya Sebastian iblis, jadi ga tidur, kan.

THIRD, Claude dengan Yesung.

"Keberatan kalau aku geser-geser nanti?" kata Yesung.

"Sedikit." Kata Claude.

Abnormal dikit, yah, gapapalah.

FOURTH, Alois dengan Shindong.

"Gendut! Tidur nyenyak!"

"Mimpi indah, nyentrik bodoh!"

"..." diam bersamaan.

"APAAAHH?!" teriak juga bersamaan.

Lho.

FIFTH, Natsu, Happy dan Kyuhyun.

Terdengar suara Game. Ternyata adalah Kyuhyun dan Natsu yang lagi main Starcraft dengan hebooh dan menggangu ronda sekitar.

"YATTAAA! AI EM WIN EGEIN!" Natsu menang terus, nih. Jangan-jangan dia sering main game di Rental? Kyuhyun cuma nangis sesenggukan.

"GUE GA TERIMA! GAEM GYU YANG SANGAT MENJIWAI GAME INI, KALAH?! GAAKK! GUE GA SUDI! ULANG, ULANG!" rengek Kyuhyun manja, eh, sebel.

Kemudian, terdengar lagi suara _soundtrack _game dan teriakan orang. Ck, ganggu aja sih.

SIXTH, Lucy dengan Eunhyuk.

"wat daa?! KAMARMU ITU, BERANTAKAN! NGAPAIN, SIH!" kata Lucy yang marah2 kayak emak2.

"Mi-mian, senpaaaiiiii..." kata Eunhyuk sambil berlutut di Bunaken. Kok jadi main bahasa.

"RAPIIIIIIIINNN!" terdengarlah suara mengintimidasi dan diikuti oleh keluhan Eunhyuk yang akhirnya jadi beresin kamar.

SEVENTH, Erza dengan Donghae.

"Erza, ayo makan kue!"

"Hah, kue, kue apa?!"

"Ada Strawberry Shortcake, Tiramisu, Trifle, dan Lychee Tea! Ayo, makan, sambil nonton Music Bank tadi!"

"APUAA, Strawberry Shortcake?! Mau, mau!" Erza yang OOC version ini menerimanya.

Akhirnya, terjadilah, eh, terselenggarakanlah, au ah, pesta kecil di malam hari. (sebetul nya Akuma-tenshi juga mau!)

LAST, Gray dengan Sungmin.

"Lo cewek apa cowok sih?! Kok, perabotan lo pink semua?!" Gray yang terkejut dengan suasana kamar Sungmin yang girlish itu bertanya dengan sangat blak-blakan.

"A.. Aku cowok, kok. Tapi suka aja. Lagian kalo misalnya pink jadi warna cowok, lo juga suka, kalee..." kata Sungmin yang berusaha sabar.

Nah, sekian keadaan kamar masing-masing. Penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Stay tune, Guuuys!

Akuma-tenshi: waduh, telat, telat ya! Sori, banyak kerjaan desu...

Kyuhyun+Alois: wah, wah, salah lo, nih... Pake ganti nama segala, lagi...

Erza: udah woy, udah! Dia kan cape! Gimana sih lo pada..

Akuma-tenshi: huwaa, domo arigatou, Erzaaaa~~~

Erza: ini bukan karena gue membela lo, tau!

Akuma-tenshi: *sakit ati* yaudah daripada banyak bacot, udahan ya! Tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya, gomen kalo ngaret! Wes tho, READ, AND...

All (ex. Akuma-tenshi): W!


End file.
